Capítulo 2 - Nameless
Frederiksberg, Dinamarca El joven moreno saltó con dificultad la reja que llevaba a la fábrica abandonaba, y entre las tinieblas de la noche buscó refugio en ese lugar. La caída le dolió, y avanzó cojeando los primeros pasos, dejando un reguero de sangre en los alambres de la cerca y a lo largo de su camino. Segundos después, una bola de fuego partió el cercado a la mitad, y una figura desgarbada como la de un espantapájaros siguió el camino rojo. A paso firme y seguro, el clon “sin nombre” se internó en la oxidada estructura del edificio. “Aparécete de una vez”, dijo en voz baja. “Para que pueda terminar mi trabajo”. Apagó el comunicador que lo guiaba. Esto era una cacería personal. El fino oído del sin nombre registró un repiqueteo de herramientas en la parte de arriba. Jadeos provenientes del guerrero malherido le revelaron su posición. Del techo pendía un gancho con cadenas desgastadas, ondulando hipnóticamente como una espada de Damocles. ¿Ratones? No. Algo corría por las vigas del piso superior del edificio. “No tiene salida. Sabe que no podrá esconderse. Debe estar esperando caerme de sorpresa. Un minuto después, en su helado guante, registró un aumento de temperatura, proveniente del ambiente. De oído, Nameless detectó el punto exacto. “Vamos, ven por mí, ahora”, pensó. En ese instante, el filoso gancho de la grúa se arrojó contra él, en un poderoso impulso. Y sobre de él, colgado, iluminaban la noche con fuego espeso los rasgos dementes de una de las últimas armas restantes de la desaparecida. “¡OROCHINAGI!”, anunció el malvado clon mostrando sus colmillos, mientras una poderosa flama cubría toda la parte derecha de su cuerpo. Pero, con el gancho a tan sólo unos 20 centímetros de distancia, Nameless reaccionó. “¡TE TENGO!”, gritó, y saltó por encima del agudo pincho, mientras su brazo se convertía en una espiral de hielo, cortando el aire con un silbido. El clon, por lo visto, no esperaba eso, extravió de vista a su presa, y perdió su oportunidad de atacar. Tampoco contaba con que el impulso del gancho podía ser un arma de doble filo. “KAITEN KATATOLKKAN!”, exclamó Nameless, al tiempo que su brazo azul aumentaba cuatro veces de tamaño, y atravesaba de parte a parte el cuerpo del clon, quien terminó empalado en el gélido taladro. Las flamas del clon se apagaron y, sintiendo el golpe fatal, su cuerpo se desactivó. Las rojizas pupilas del clon de Kyo se cerraron, y su brazo cayó, ya sin fuerzas, sobre la superficie del guante de Nameless. El cazador de NESTs sonrió. “¡HIGI RINKOU!”, finalizó, alzando su taladro y al clon en el aire, mientras una explosión roja reducía el cadáver del monstruo a cenizas. Lo había logrado. Era el último. Hacía tres años, Nameless se había enfrentado a Kyo-1, en un parque en Venecia. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a Kyo Kusanagi, y esa lucha fue cruenta y con repercusiones, pero lo finalizó en tan sólo un encuentro. Después de eso, se dedicó a seguir por 1 año a Kyo-2, quien se refugiaba en las estaciones de Metro de Holanda y Alemania. En ese segundo clon se demostraba la evolución de la tecnología de NESTs. Kyo-2 superaba ampliamente al primer prototipo; la temperatura de su Mushiki y su dominio perfeccionado de su Shiki Akagami eran demasiado aún para él. Le tomó cinco encuentros y tres estaciones de tren destruidas el atraparlo, hasta que finalmente le dio sepultura una noche de Otoño, gracias a las tácticas de esgrima que Diana le enseñó. Nameless sencillamente parecía haber desaparecido. Hasta que, hacía 6 meses, una turista japonesa lo avistó en la isla de Hawaii. En un principio pensó que se trataba de Kyo Kusanagi, y la presencia en la isla explicaba su aspecto bronceado; la chica se acercó a pedirle un autógrafo, error que pagó con 8 semanas de hospitalización. En tanto Maxima daba con la localización del tercer clon, Nameless no desperdició el tiempo, y redobló su entrenamiento. Hasta que, esa noche de suerte, tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con él de una sola vez. El poder de Kusanagi lo había decepcionado. Encendió de nuevo el comunicador. “Agente Ж a Maxima. Operación K-3 completada. Individuo: Kusanagi, desmantelado. Misión K concluida. Repito: Misión K concluida.” La voz ajada del androide le contestó desde la antena. “Enterado, Agente Ж. Deme ahora su localización.” Nameless respiró profundamente, y alzó la vista hacia el techo. Parpadeó dos veces. Se sentía liberado. Su promesa había sido cumplida. Ahora sólo quedaba volver a verla. Reunirse con ella luego tanto tiempo… Una súbita corriente de interferencia interrumpió la comunicación. Nameless revisó el aparato, confundido. Y a continuación, una luz blanquísima proveniente de quién sabe dónde lo cegó. “¿Luces…? ¿En un lugar como este…?” Ante sus ojos, entonces, la derruida fachada de la fábrica comenzó a transformarse. Las paredes, el techo, cada objeto, comenzaba a convertirse en paneles, cuadros de imágenes digitales, parpadeantes, que de inmediato desaparecían. Y tras estas imágenes, un laboratorio de alta tecnología, cromado de color blanco brillante. Una tecnología que sólo podría pertenecer a… - Muy bien hecho, agente… La escalera de madera podrida se convirtió entonces en una escalinata de marfil, por la cual un individuo encapuchado descendía, hablando con ironía, mientras aplaudía lentamente. Y a su lado, otra figura más, cubierta con una armadura blanca y otra capucha afelpada. “¿Qué demonios…? - Lamento informarte que has caído en nuestra trampa – dijo el sujeto. – Agente Ж, de la antigua NESTs… - ¿Quién demonios eres…? – comentó Nameless, aprestándose al combate. - ¿Y quién te dice que no eres tú el que está en problemas? Avanzando el último peldaño, el hombre misterioso le replicó, en un tono sarcástico. - Una verdadera tristeza que no me reconozcas – dijo, levantándose la capucha para mostrar un inconfundible cabello azul apelmazado. – Asesino. - K9999… - reconoció Nameless, comenzando a enfurecerse. La mujer también descubrió su rostro. Aunque a esas alturas, ya era obvio de quién se trataba. - ¿No me saludas a mí también, diablillo? – preguntó, en ese irritante tino remilgoso que la caracterizaba. – Nos has hecho un gran favor derrotando a K-3. Ciertamente, había pasado ya bastante tiempo. Cuatro años completos. K9999 no parecía más fuerte que antes, por el contrario mostraba un semblante más amargo, parecía haber envejecido diez años, cosa de no extrañarse tratándose de ese odioso mutante. Ángel, por su parte, había dejado crecer su cabello, y había madurado en belleza. Sin parecer inmutarse ante la furia de Nameless, Four Nine continuó con su perorata. - Nos has hecho un gran favor deshaciéndote de aquellos plebeyos. Lo quieras o no, has seguido trabajando para NESTS. - ¡Nunca! Todo esto es un engaño. – contestó Nameless, irritado. - ¡NESTs cayó hace muchos años! ¡Y esta misma noche morirá junto con ustedes dos! Una roja vena saltó en la frente de Four Nine, mientras sonreía ampliamente, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, mientras acababa su burla contra el agente Ж. - ¿NESTS? – escupió, con un dejo de risa. – Desde luego, amigo, desde luego… No hemos sino tratado de enmendar todos los errores que cometimos en el pasado. Pero claro que no somos solamente nosotros… Las esperanzas de Nameless se quebraban, ¿sería verdad lo que Four Nine estaba diciendo, había un plan mayor detrás de sus acciones? - Así es. – clamó K9999, abriendo su abrigo para mostrarle un pectoral de armadura formado por un material negro, muy semejante a la antigua coraza del salvador Igniz. – El maestro Nests ha sido benévolo con nosotros. Segundo al mando, ¿qué te parece? - ¡Basta de tonterías! – replicó Nameless, tratando de evadir toda revelación. – ¡Igniz y Nests están muertos! ¡Como ustedes lo estarán en este mismo momento! K9999 se cubrió el rostro con la mano, intentando enmascarar su risa. La sangre de Nameless hervía, en esos momentos el guantelete calmante estaba actuando a su máxima capacidad. - Ja ja ja ja… - Arrojó con desprecio. – Has hecho un buen trabajo, Ж. Tal vez podría convencer al maestro de invitarte a formar parte de nosotros… Si no odiara a clones basura como tú, hasta el fondo de mi médula. El cabello de Four Nine cambió de color, al tiempo que una oleada de poder psíquico barría el laboratorio. Ángel avanzó al frente, cubriendo su espalda, mientras se despojaba del abrigo de armiño para mostrar una completa armadura blanca de cuerpo completo, cuya coraza se amoldaba a la perfección a la figura de la peleadora. - Hazlo pedazos, querida. – ordenó Nameless, tronándose el cuello mientras se preparaba para actuar. Con una explosión ígnea, Nameless recorrió en menos de un segundo el trecho de más de diez metros que le separaba de su mortal rival, para descender como un buitre cubierto en llamas, tratando de alcanzar mortalmente a Four Nine, que encarnaba la pérdida de sus esperanzas, al menos en un tiempo inmediato. Pero con la velocidad de un relámpago, el súbito impacto de un par de piernas femeninas en su espalda detuvo su intento, arrojando a Nameless contra uno de los muros metálicos del laboratorio, que generó un campo de fuerza (no menos doloroso para impactarse en él) para proteger los componentes de alta tecnología de las maquinarias que poblaban los muros. En el suelo, Nameless alzó la vista, consumido por el odio. Frente a él ya se encontraba Ángel, con su postura de Muay Thay. - No vuelvas a intentar eso, caramelo – señaló, jugando con su cabello. – o tendré que darte una buena tunda. K9999 tan sólo observaba, extasiado por la muestra de sadismo de su compañera. En lo que toma un respiro, Nameless se levantó de un salto, envuelto en llamas, y se arrojó con una daga de hielo en su mano, dispuesta a cortar la molesta garganta de la chica. - ¡¡CALLA, ARPÍA!! – gritó. - ¡¡SAL DE MI CAMINO!! Pero a diferencia de Nameless, Ángel no estaba alterada; por el contrario, se encontraba perfectamente concentrada en las reacciones de su oponente. Con precisión, esquivó una, dos puñaladas; desesperado por la molesta rival, Nameless arrojó una fuerte patada, que impactó sobre el pecho de la coraza de Ángel. La armadura que la mexicana portaba de alguna manera repelió el golpe con una clase de campo de fuerza, y aunque le peliblanca salió repelida hacia atrás, pudo apoyar las manos en el suelo y recuperarse por medio de una acrobacia. Pero para desgracia de la luchadora, Nameless en ningún momento paró su asalto, arrojándose hacia ella portando una esfera de flamas en el puño, que la impactó directamente en la cara. El cabello de la chica se prendió en llamas, mientras ella salía derrapando. - ¡Ángel! ¡Basta de perder el tiempo! – gritó K9999, con una vena saltándole sobre la frente. Nameless continuó su carrera para saltar sobre él, pero el brazo del pérfido mutante se había convertido en un cañón, apuntando directamente hacia el agente Ж. “Tus flamas siempre han sido más débiles que las mías”, pensó Nameless, sin intención de retroceder. “Aunque tengas ese cañón, no atravesarás mis defensas”. Y en el instante en que el ataque se acercaba, Nameless saltó y liberó una cortina de flamas a máxima temperatura, en cuya espesura los disparos de Four Nine se disolverían. “¡Katame Amagirkata!”, gritó, al tiempo que una cortina de plasma tan caliente como el sol se extendía frente a él, dispuesto a recibir cualquier flama que K9999 disparara. Pero la sonrisa demencial que se extendió por el rostro de Four Nine de repente le dijo que algo andaría mal. Un brillo electrónico recorrió los canales del peto de la armadura del peliazul, al tiempo que el sonido de un generador de gran potencia emergía del cañón de su brazo. “¡¡Get Lost!!” El alarido de K9999 resonó fuertemente en los oídos de Nameless, cuando vio de su potente cañón emerger no esferas de las débiles flamas naranjas que él conocía, sino una ráfaga de orbes de energía que relucían con un brillante color púrpura, rodeados por electricidad y un núcleo de ardiente plasma. Las esferas atómicas atravesaron el campo de fuego de Nameless como si éste ni siquiera existiera, y envolvieron al agente con una serie de explosiones que herían mortalmente su sistema nervioso. “¡¿Qué es este poder…?!”, alcanzó a preguntarse con dificultad, mientras la electricidad de los disparos arruinaba su sinapsis mental. La energía que la armadura generó al parecer había ayudado a Four Nine a generar iba más allá de cualquier poder que hubiera conocido, superando aún al de los antiguos líderes de NESTs. Durante varios segundos, Nameless se mantuvo en el aire con las explosiones, sin poder siquiera mover un músculo. K9999 las miraba extasiado, como si se tratara de fuegos artificiales mientras Ángel, recuperada del asalto de hacía segundos, preparaba su armadura para el ataque final. Las explosiones cesaban, y aunque gravemente herido, Nameless comenzaba a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. “¡Saldremos de esta, Isold!”, se prometió Nameless, mientras su brazo se extendía con la aguda punta rotando para atravesar a Ángel Lo que vio inmediatamente fue a Ángel ascendiendo en su dirección. Con toda la velocidad posible, el dolido agente mutó su brazo en un inmenso taladro, en un intento de empalar a la luchadora que cargaba hacia ella. Pero justo en el momento en que el taladro de hielo estaba por impactar a la agente NESTs, los diminutos motores de la armadura que portaba emitieron un relámpago de luz en tanto la chica simplemente desaparecía de la vista. Y con esa misma velocidad, en un instante, Ángel llegó al aire, asaltando con una secuencia de golpes y patadas a los costados del agente. Nameless apenas y pudo verla mientras impactaba todo su cuerpo, trasladándose a uno y otro lado del guerrero, y atacándolo con una velocidad cercana a la de la luz. Su rapidez era tal que Nameless ni siquiera percibía el momento en que los golpes lo alcanzaban. Fue solamente un segundo después cuando Nameless cayó en el suelo arrodillado, sintiendo el dolor de más de diez impactos furtivos en las zonas blandas de su cuerpo. Gradualmente, el zumbido creado por la armadura de Ángel bajó de intensidad, y cuando se detuvo, la chica reapareció, nuevamente con velocidad humana. Driblando de un lado a otro, ráfaga de luz que era Ángel se disipó detuviéndose frente a Nameless, aún en posición de combate con el letal juego de piernas. - ¿Qué opinas entonces de nuestra tecnología Neo Nests? “¿Neo Nests, ha dicho?”, se repitió Nameless, amargamente, e incapaz de resistir las heridas. ¿Era aquel el final de su camino..? - Entierra de una vez a esta basura, Ángel. –ordenó K9999, repentinamente aburrido. –Y te llevaré a cenar a los tacos. Un torbellino de luz inundó los ojos de Nameless, mientras con decenas y decenas de puñetazos y patadas Ángel lo rodeaba, alzándolo en vilo sobre el aire, sin siquiera dejarlo caer, y continuando sus ataques en el aire. - ¡Bye-Bye Rogue! ¡Impotent Symptom! ¡Buggy and Coffin! ¡Shelter from Storm! ¡Train to see! Las paredes del laboratorio vibraban con la velocidad de los ataques, que Ángel administraba con precisión y sin piedad. Los ojos de Four Nine se dilataban, insanos, mientras aplaudía emocionado, alabando la sinfonía de ataques mortales de la letal agente latina. En la mente de Nameless, la sensación de dolor era tan continua que comenzaba a perder el sentido. Tacto, oído, vista… Sus órganos sensoriales comenzaban a fallar, llevándole casi a perder la conciencia. - ¡¡State of Heat Haze!! – gritó Ángel, aplastando el estómago de Nameless con la punta del pie, haciéndole descender de la altura de 8 metros a la que lo había levantado con sus golpes. - ¡¡DWHAAAA!!! Con un gemido seco, el cuerpo de Nameless se estrelló contra el suelo, lleno de huesos rotos y lesiones internas. Pero de alguna manera, tuvo suficiente fuerza de voluntad para permanecer consciente… - Fiuuu… - suspiró Angel, limpiándose el sudor que empañaba su frente. – Cariño, me has hecho sudar... Nameless tosió. Observaba la luz blanquísima que llovía desde la lámpara gigante del techo. La luz… Four Nine miró a Ángel con severidad, y asintió. El agente Ж alzó al aire su mano enguantada. No para atacar (no habría podido hacerlo aún si tuviera la esperanza de ganar), sino para rogar, para añorar… - Isold… Pero no fue Isolde, sino Ángel, quien, parada sobre él, apareció frente a la luz. - Sin rencores, ¿Eh, Nameless? Incapaz de levantarse, Nameless esperó el ataque final. - ¡Survivor’s Banquet! – exclamó Ángel. Y con un codazo que provocó un sismo en el piso del laboratorio, la agente de Neo-Nests terminó con Nameless. El risco cedió bajo el golpe seco que K’ le proporcionó. La roca superior se desgajaba, amenazando con aplastarlo. Con un corto salto, K’ arrojó una patada contra el trozo de roca de más de 3 toneladas de peso, que explotó en mil pedazos. Descansó. El esfuerzo lo había hecho sudar. Pero hace cuatro años, ni en sueños hubiera podido hacer eso. Pero, ¿era suficiente? Alzó la cara al sol, para sentir la brisa fuerte de ese ambiente costero. Repasaba todos los acontecimientos que siguieron a aquel fatídico día… Tras un par de semanas de recuperación, Foxy visitó a K’ en la sala de recuperación. - … El agente Ж fue uno de los dos agentes de la camada número 9999 de los K Children, es decir, de tus clones. Sus células contienen ADN tuyo y de Kyo Kusanagi. Cuando era un sujeto de prueba, se enamoró de otro de los conejillos de indias de Nests, una chica llamada Isolde. Esta chica fue la base de todos los experimentos del proyecto Anti-K’, lo cual quiere decir que… - … Que ella es Kula. - No. Isolde murió, y Kula es uno de sus clones. Sé que es horrible lo que les hizo Nests, y en el caso de Ж, su tortura fue aún peor que la que vivieron cualquiera de ustedes. De cualquier modo, los restos de la verdadera Isolde fueron implantados en el guante de Ж. Sólo esto le salvó de volverse totalmente loco, y desde entonces se convirtió en uno de los más poderosos asesinos de Nests. Aún así, no tiene voluntad propia. Su misión era exterminar a cualquiera que sus amos le indiquen, sin cuestionar ninguna orden. - Pero si Nests ha sido destruido, ¿por qué entonces ese perro apareció para jodernos? ¿Quién le da las órdenes? - Esa es la parte difícil. Al parecer, Ж sí tenía sus propios sueños. Principalmente, quería estar con Isolde para siempre. De alguna manera, la conciencia de Isolde está encerrada en el guante de Ж, e incluso parece comunicarse con él… Si no es que es una alucinación del pobre. Pero para él no es suficiente. Ж desea tener a Isolde de regreso, con el cuerpo con el que la conoció. - Pero si Isolde está muerta… - Ж quiere a Kula. Aunque sabe que Kula no es la chica que ella conoció, tiene la teoría de que si logra reunirla con su guante, la conciencia de Isolde podrá revivir dentro del cuerpo de Kula. - ¡Bastardo! Pero eso la mataría… - He logrado convencer a Ж de que eso es imposible. - ¿Y lo es? - … - ¿Qué pasó con Kula? - Seguimos progresando con ella. Foxy salió de la sala de recuperación, sin decir una palabra más. 2 meses después, ya totalmente recuperado, K’ fue convocado a presencia de las dos agentes espadachinas, que hasta el momento fungían como tutoras de Kula. - Habremos de irnos. – confesó Diana. - Ж se ha recuperado. Física y mentalmente. Lo hemos convencido de que nos ayude en la cruzada por desmantelar los clones restantes de Kusanagi. Sólo de esta manera nos redimiremos de todo el mal que causamos junto a Nests. – explicó Foxy. – Respecto a Maxima… K’ recordó de nuevo el daño que ese agente diabólico le había causado a su mejor amigo. Aunque lejos de ser irreparable, le tomaría más tiempo al afable androide regenerar el daño que lo que a él y a Ж le tomó. - … Maxima será nuestro principal agente de comunicaciones. Es mucha la investigación que tendremos que hacer para determinar cuáles son los verdaderos orígenes de Nests, y es algo que los Ikari nos exigen. Pero respecto a Kula… K’ recordó a Kula. Parecía haber quedado especialmente trastornada por los acontecimientos, incluso más que él. La que solía ser la niña animosa y vivaracha, ahora apenas hablaba palabra, y era sumamente frugal en su alimentación. - … No es conveniente que vuelva a ver nunca a Ж. Hemos arreglado las cosas para que tú y ella vivan juntos en una isla lejana. Tú deber será cuidar de ella hasta que se recupere. Avergonzado, K’ había intentado refutar: - ¿Y qué les hace creer a ustedes dos que yo voy a querer…? - Basta, K’ – dijo Diana, sensiblemente. – Ella es más feliz en tu compañía. Creemos que es hora de que se separe de nosotros, y sólo tú podrás ayudarla en su recuperación. K’ calló. Apretó el puño. Sabía que tarde o temprano, ese loco volvería por Kula. Y sería un placer darle la revancha. Lo destrozaría completamente… Un mes después, Kula –sin muchos ánimos- se despidió de sus protectoras, y K’ de Maxima. - Cuídala bien, viejo. – dijo, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. – Hey, a mí me queda mucho trabajo por hacer. Tal vez si lo logro, vuelva a encontrarme con mi familia. Tú disfruta tus vacaciones. Dile a la chica que haré lo que pueda por encontrar las piezas de Candy que le hacen falta. El cyborg lucía más contento de lo que esperaba. Los injertos de piel que los Ikari habían proporcionado para reemplazar la que Nameless quemó de su rostro estaban pegando bien. Sin embargo, había perdido bastante fuerza por culpa del daño a sus circuitos, tanto que ahora pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sentado. No obstante, los técnicos de Ikari seguían progresando en su recuperación. K’ cerró los ojos, y con una sonrisa que quería aparentar que no le importaba, se despidió de su viejo amigo. K’ volvía a casa después de su entrenamiento matutino. 4 años. Y aquella pesadilla lo seguía acechando. K’ quería creer que se debía a sus deseos de superar la derrota, de volverse más fuerte para acabar así con Nameless. Pero en el fondo sabía, y no quería reconocer, que con el paso del tiempo fue cobrándole cariño a la pequeña a su cuidado. Bueno, ya no era una niña. Kula tenía ya 19 años, y había crecido bastante, florecido en todo sentido. Junto a él, Kula emprendió el camino para recuperarse de ese trauma. Seis meses después de que comenzaran a vivir juntos, parecía haber regresado a la normalidad. Aunque ardía por dentro en deseos de revancha, con Kula había espacio para contemplar la posibilidad de relajarse: K’ la acompañaba en toda ocasión: a la playa, al cine, o de compras. Cada cumpleaños de Kula, K’ trataba de ocultar no sólo el orgullo que le daba verla recuperada, y cada vez más grande, sino también –quizás- la manera en que el cariño de ésta le era una sensación apreciada. K’ tampoco era ya un muchacho. Había cortado la espesa mata blanca que cubría su cabeza, reemplazándola con un peinado más ligero, de puntas erizadas. Era impresionante también la manera en que sus músculos se habían desarrollado en todo ese tiempo, a un nivel tan sólo algo menor al del legendario Rick Stroud. 6 de la mañana, y K’ se dirigía de regreso a la cabaña. Para su sorpresa, alcanzó a ver por la ventana a Kula levantada. Rara vez ocurría eso tan temprano, a la niñata le encantaba dormir tarde… Pero a juzgar por los movimientos de Kula, dedujo que algo malo había pasado. Corriendo, K’ irrumpió en la casa. Kula, bañada en lágrimas, apretaba el comunicador con fuerza, mientras no encontraba sitio donde estarse quieta; por el contrario, se movía nerviosa, retorcía las manos, miraba hacia todos lados. - ¿Qué…? - Nameless-san… Le han matado. – Gemiría Kula, arrojándose a los brazos de K’, quien tan confundido e impactado como ella, la arropó contra su pecho. En el comunicador, Maxima arrojaba un nuevo y terrible informe. Palabras como “K9999”, “Ángel”, “Clones” y “Neo Nests”, comenzarían a cambiar a sus expectativas de vida… Categoría:Ciclo de Neo NESTS